There is increasing efforts for integrating communication and computing technologies into motor vehicles to improve the safety and efficiency of roadways. For example, the US government has an ongoing Intelligent Transportation Systems initiative (US Department of Transportation, Intelligent Transportation Systems).
The ability to determine the location of moving vehicles via a Global Positioning System (GPS) or other location determination means for the purpose of collision avoidance is known, for example, see, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,132, which describes an accident avoidance system. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,808 describes an intelligent control of traffic signals.
However, these systems and methods do not address an automated determination and dissemination of right of way information when multiple vehicles approach an (uncontrolled) intersection.